Bedtime Story
by Iremat
Summary: As a grown up, Temari has a daughter. This is one of those father/daughter evenings, Temari's little girl shares with her father. Read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. I'm not making any profit. Don't make me hurt you. I dedicate this to my dad, and for all those stories he told me when I was little. Ok, I guess I have to explain something here. I am absolutely in Love with Gaara, Kabuto and Orochimaru in Naruto. I can't write about Temari and Gaara's child. Hello! Incest! And Orochimaru doesn't seem to me like.he'd be. a .father. of. kind. And this was also inspired by the RP I participate in. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *runs off huggling her Kabuto plushie*  
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy" a bubbly five year old bounced up and down on the bed, while her father was trying to stay on top of everything and not let her fall off. "Daddy, daddy, daddy"  
  
He fixed his glasses, watching her carefully, waiting just for the right moment.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
He gently grabbed her across her belly with both arms, pulling her into a close embrace. He girl squealed in excitement and surprise.  
  
"No fair!" She giggled happily as her father stood up and began spinning her around, with her feet dangling in the air. After a few moments he stopped and sat her on the bed.  
  
"Ok, now go to bed. You know you're not suppose to stay up so late."  
  
She made a face.  
  
"But daddy.. Mommy said she'll tell me a story tonight. She promised!" Her tone of voice was demanding. Of course, she was absolutely spoiled. He smiled and pat her hair tied into two funny looking pony tails.  
  
"You know, your mom is in the very important meeting."  
  
"I know." the girl pouted "That's because she's..Ka.Kazek..Kazek.."  
  
"Kazekage" he helped her.  
  
She beamed.  
  
"Please tell me a story, please, Daddy?" She looked at her father pleadingly, with two huge brown eyes. He smiled and fixed his glasses again. If someone would have told him, way back in his youth, that a tiny little human being is going to have him wrapped around her pinky finger he would have laughed. But, as that was, his daughter has done it since the day one.  
  
"I don't know.I'm not much of a story teller." he mocked a frown.  
  
She frowned with him.  
  
"Oh, PLEASE Daddy.. PRETTY PLEASE?!"  
  
"All right. I'll tell you a story. But, not before you go change into your PJ's and brush your teeth and climb into bed."  
  
She pouted again.  
  
"But if I fall asleep I won't see Mommy."  
  
Her father looked at her semi-sternly.  
  
"Ok, now. That's the deal." He smiled "Take it or leave it" he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and carefully set her on the floor.  
  
"Ok, go change and brush your teeth now, and I'll come back once you're ready and tell you a story." He gave her a pat on the behind, gently pushing her into the direction of the bathroom.  
  
She was only five, but she already didn't ask for help with anything. She brushed her teeth and her hair on her own. She wanted to be so much like both of her parents. She has inherited both of their traits, although being spoiled came on its own. She was the daughter of Kazekage, the one of the few women to be the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Her mother's generation of ninjas was trained to be especially notorious and especially talented.  
  
Temari was only twenty-six. It was amazing what her brothers and she were able to pull off considering that when they returned to the village all three of them were pretty darn young, and the village was in a pretty bad shape. But four years later, the village was finally and utterly rid of Sound Ninja's, and all the ties with Orochimaru have been cut off. Having fought the Snake herself three times, and two of them barely surviving, Temari was considered pretty darn lucky. But actually, luck had nothing to do with it. She trained, day in and day out, pushing herself quite hard. However, in her quest for a better future she wasn't alone. The previous Kazekage, her own father, was quite a wise man, even if he was a monster. The new generation was sprouting extraordinary finds, placing the Hidden Sand Village on top of the list once again. Just like it was before when it was started.  
  
They kept the alliance with the Hidden Leaf village and their Hokage.  
  
"Daddy, remember you promised!" his thoughts were interrupted as his daughter climbed on the side of the bed wearing light blue pj's and holding her teddy bear. He smiled. She looked so much like her mother. Even though she's inherited the platinum hair color from him. She scooted over to where he was sitting and looked up at him.  
  
"Tell me a story, please?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you a story. What story would you like me to tell you?" He stroke her head gently, running his fingers down her hair. She wrinkled her nose, thinking. Her father smiled and cupped her small face, and rubbed the side of it with his thumb, gently and playfully.  
  
"Tell me about a prince and a princess. Who were ninjas."  
  
He chuckled softly.  
  
"A prince and a princess who are ninjas, hmmm?"  
  
She nodded and yawned.  
  
"Well, all right." He got up and turned off the lights, turning on the little lamp on the nightstand. He then, sat back down and patted her hair again. "I don't know a story about a prince and a princess, but I do know a story about a young boy and a young girl who were ninjas."  
  
"Did they grow up to fall in love, get married and live happily ever after?" she asked her curious eyes beaming with happiness.  
  
"Ara ara" he smiled and looked at her lovingly "It goes something like that."  
  
"And was the girl pretty?"  
  
He smiled again.  
  
"Not as pretty as you."  
  
"Tell me, tell me.."  
  
"Well." he thought for a moment "There was once a hidden village in the great Wind Country. It was a very strong village, with many talented and smart shinobi. People in that village were also very kind, not everyone was very kind, but most of them. A boy lived in that village, and he was an orphan. He wasn't even really from that village, his whole clan died when he was very young. But people of the village took him in, and raised him as one of their own. The boy was taught to be a good genin, and a medic."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Just like you, Daddy?" she asked in a sleepy voice. He smiled softly.  
  
"Just like me."  
  
"But he had a very wicked sensei, who wanted him to be nothing but trouble, and who taught the young boy to hate the people who adopted him."  
  
"Why, did he do such an awful thing, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"His sensei was a greedy and wicked man. He lied to the young boy, hoping to teach him how to hate. And the boy did hate, and after a while, the young boy stopped caring about life. It wasn't a very good time for him. Not a good time at all. He did many awful things to many people, because his sensei instructed him, and because he didn't know any better. Well, one day, the young boy and his sensei have traveled to another village. It was a village far in the desert, surrounded by nothing but sand."  
  
"Is that where the girl lived?" she asked in a very quiet voice, almost falling asleep.  
  
"Ara ara. you should be falling asleep" he laughed softly. "But yes, that's where the girl lived. She was a very pretty and a very smart girl. She had dusty blond hair and four pony tails."  
  
She opened her eyes once again.  
  
"Like Mommy?" He smiled and patted her gently again. "Yes. Like Mommy. The boy and the girl were accepted in the same ninja academy where they were going to pass a test to become chuunins. They didn't like each other at all from the beginning, and fought very often. But one night, the girl saved the boy's life. He was wounded, and bleeding pretty badly. It was a long and a rainy night. And she dressed his wounds, and sat watch over him until he felt better. After that..they fell in love. Pretty soon, the boy's wicked sensei was defeated, and the boy and the girl got married and..."  
  
He looked down and smiled. His daughter was sound asleep, hugging her teddy bear with a smile on her lips. Her face was almost angelic, and a few strands of her hair fell on her face. He moved it to the side, barely touching her and then leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after." he whispered and got up. Carefully, stepping very lightly he exited the room and closed the door. He stood there for a few moments with a soft smile on his face thinking.  
  
"Hey" soft whisper startled him and two arms wrapped around his waist. Temari leaned her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He turned his head and kissed her.  
  
"She wasn't too much trouble for you, was she, Kabuto?" Temari asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"No. Not really. She's so spoiled though." He smiled softly and turned around, pulling her into a close embrace. "How was your meeting."  
  
Temari sighed.  
  
"If it wasn't for Gaara, I would have killed those idiots. They are being so. childish."  
  
"Gaara calming you down?" he chuckled "Well, that's a first."  
  
She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"My brother doesn't talk much. And I don't like to act irrational in front of him. So he makes me control my temper."  
  
"So what's the problem now?" he asked softly pulling her into a deep kiss.  
  
"As usual" she kissed him back and rested her forehead on his chest "They think that since Sasuke got married, Uchiha clan is going to be re-build within the next twenty years or so. So, they say, we don't stand a chance. But what they fail to understand is that the ONLY way Uchiha clan is going to be re-build that fast if Sasuke will have more then one child per life time, which.. Doesn't seem like the case."  
  
"Of course not" he softly started stroking her hair "Sakura-chan is a ninja too. Ninja families don't have time to spew out an offspring every year or so."  
  
"And how was your day?" she asked wrapping her arms around his torso.  
  
"Full of twisted and hurt appendages, three severe cases of poisoning. Nothing exciting."  
  
He laughed softly.  
  
"And how did you bribe her to sleep? With a pack of poky?"  
  
He snickered and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. With a story."  
  
Temari arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh.is that so..what story did you tell her?"  
  
"About a boy and a girl from two different villages that fell in love." He looked lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Were they ninjas?" Temari blushed.  
  
"Mmmmhmmmmm" Kabuto smiled.  
  
"Sou ka?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You have to tell me that story sometimes. I don't think I heard it before."  
  
He pulled her into another deep kiss. "I think you know it better then anyone.You are in that story."  
  
She smiled and kissed him back. " I know..So..did they live happily ever after?"  
  
He nodded and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
"They did..for a long, long time." 


	2. Author's Notes to Reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I'm just a fan girl! Even when I say "They're all mine!" I mean I'm totally and utterly in love with those characters! That's all!  
  
Well, I wanted to write something to thank everyone who read my really terrible stuff and reviewed it! Thank you very much. I also wanted to reply to some things that people said, and since this story got the most reviews this is the first one to be answered!  
  
Midnight Blossom  
  
"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara aren't really related. They only call each other oniichan and oneechan for respect."  
  
Well, no. They ARE related. If you read the Manga you'd know! Also, www.narutoguide.com - it states there that Gaara and Temari AND Kankuro are all related to each other. Heck, Gaara and Temari look exactly alike, and like their father! Kankuro looks kinda like Baki-sensei.. I'm not going to speculate.  
  
lakey H  
  
"Wai! go Temari! ^_^  
  
I think it's well written, it has an original pairing and it has Temari.  
  
I mean, like, what more could a Temari loving fan like me ask for? o.o"  
  
*bows * Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! I'm not really much of a writer, and my grammar sometimes suffer - well I don't have the editor to help me out with that, and I write kind of fast when I get inspired. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! And I'm a Temari fan too. I role play her on one of the RP's : ) Yaiiii *does her little dance *  
  
Annachan  
  
"Tell me about a prince and a princess. Who were ninjas."  
  
Lol!! that little girl is so...spirited ^^;  
  
I like it how you tell us about Kabuto's life and his encounter with Temari through the Ninja tale. It's just so sweet."  
  
Well, I was trying to think like a five year old..god that was so long ago! Well, she's the Kazekage's daughter - spoiled little brat *laughs * Thank you! I'm glad you think this is worth reading!  
  
Aoi Kami Sarah  
  
"aw kawaii~ ^.^  
  
i think i know where i've heard the temari/kabuto pairing before... i think i used to rp your kid brother :P good to see something concrete coming out of that rp. it was fun."  
  
Awwww ;_: We miss you! You made such an excellent Gaara! It was absolutely awesome! Thank you for your review. I never thought it would be anything worth anyone's time! Yes, we're still having fun on that RP! And yes, this pairing comes EXCLUSIVELY from that RP! I always personally thought Temari is going to end up with someone like Shikamaru or something.. But.. The way things are going on there now.. It seems like she'll be with Kabuto for a little while.. * giggles* Too bad you decided to leave ;_;  
  
Touma No Miko "This was so horribly cute. Now you just need to write the Sakura/Temari taking over the world fic! MWAHAHAHAHA.. hee.."  
  
SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!! * hugs * Thank you for reviewing and reading this stuff! You're the bestest (misspelled on purpose for those who'd like to say that I can't spell)  
  
Baka Mazoku (biichan@shadowlady.com)   
  
"That was an interesting pairing and focuss, hope to see more from you."  
  
Thank you! This pairing comes from the RP I participate in! I don't know really why it happened the way it has, but it did.. So I thought.. Why not write about it?  
  
Kounouri  
  
"Wiie! That was great!! Temari/Kabuto? I've never heard of that one... maybe it's in the manga or something... but it's good! Quite good!"  
  
No, it isn't in the manga! * giggles* It's something that happened by accident! Well, I can't say accident but I would have never guessed it! But it seemed to me that they are worth each other. I mean they both come from somewhat bad environment. and Kabuto SHOULD have met Temari before when Orochimaru traveled to the Sand Village so, there are possibilities * giggles evilly* Thank you for your review, thank you very much!  
  
K-chan  
  
"aw thats so cute! with an original pairing too! go you! ..and non-yaoi XD good work!"  
  
Thank you! I really appreciate it! I couldn't write yaoi even if I tried. It's. I mean you have to be somewhat emotionally involved with your story.. And I just can't. I can't give off a male character I love SO much to another male character! I'm just really greedy that way! * hugs Kabuto, Gaara and Orochimaru to death* They are all mine!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA! * drags them off to the darkness to do unspeakable evil to all of them *  
  
Dan Inverse wow! Not bad! Please I will love to read mroe from you soon!  
  
*bows * Thank you kindly! I'll write! Definitely! Thank you again! 


End file.
